A War unlike any Other
by Stryker4709
Summary: A story following the Dragonborn after the events of Skyrim and it's add-ons. Focusing on a new war involving the Thalmor, Stormcloaks, Empire, House Redoran, House Telvanni, Alik'r, Dragon Cult, Companions, Silver Hand, Dawnguard, Volkihar, Argonia, and Daedra. It is bloody, coarse, sad, and sometimes lemony. All kinds of reviews welcome as long as they are constructive.
1. Prologue

A War unlike any Other

The year is 402, one year after the Last Dragonborn ended the threat of the World-Eater, stopped the Volkihar clan from devouring the Sun, killed Miraak to save Solstheim, ended the civil war with a treaty. Skyrim has been divided into two, the Imperial's side is still loyal to Titus Mede II, while Ulfric and the Stormcloaks have proclaimed a free skyrim with Jarls Skald, Korir, and Laila Law-Giver. Jarls Idgrod, Igmund, Elisif, Balgruuf, and Sidgeir have proclaimed their allegiance to the Empire, but the uneasy peace is about to break, an old enemy has sided with the forces of evil to bring Tameriel under their rule, even the mighty voice of the Dragonborn will falter under this new threat. The year is 402 and this war is now.


	2. Chapter 1:Return

(Author's Note: Underlined text means flashback and italics mean a thought or short flashback, enjoy the first chapter)

I breathed deeply as I exited the gates, smelling the cold winter air, and torches burning in the guard's hands. Looking to my right to make sure Hadvar was there and he was, I began to walk briskly to the stables. "Ragnar, why do you insist on visiting Windhelm? You know some Stormcloak sympathizer could kill us while we were sleeping in the inn." Hadvar asked."Why you ask. Because not only am I a legate of the legion, but also the Dragonborn which means it's my responsibility to keep this land safe." "Even if it's under Ulfric's rule?" I chuckled, "Yes, even if it's under that arrogant man's rule." We mounted our horses and started towards Whiterun, only stopping to help a man who was being attacked by wolves. The Sun was almost below the horizon by the time we reached the stables there, after leaving our horses there to rest we headed inside the city. As we reached Breezehome Hadvar hung back, "Aren't you coming in? I got a bed roll somewhere." "No.", he replied. "I'm going to rent a room at the inn and next morning I'm going to be off for Solitude." "Suit yourself." I started inside, then turned my head to say, "Be careful on the road, I don't want to tell your uncle you got ate by a pack of wolves." Smirking he nodded his head and headed for the inn. When I got inside I saw Lydia sitting by the fire, noticing me she stood up and saluted me, "My thane, can I get you anything?" "No, I'm quite alright Lydia. I'm just going to bed." Nodding she sat back down. I got to my room and noticed Aela wasn't there, looking around I saw a note on the bed. I picked it up and sat down to read it,_ Ragnar, if you're reading this I went out on a hunt, I'll be back in two days.-A_ Setting the note down I began to get undressed thinking of what transpired back in Windhelm. "So you tell me NOT to shoot the dragons out of the sky when they approach!? You're a even bigger fool than I thought before!" Ulfric shouted at us. "Ulfric, listen. The dragons that are left in Skyrim are allied to Paarthurnax, you know Paarthurnax wouldn't have them attack people, use your reason man!", I shouted back. Hadvar began to squirm in his seat, he probably felt that me and Ulfric would draw swords and attack each other leaving him Galmar to fight, poor man."And why should I believe you? You're a puppet of the Empire most likely sent here to have me lower my guard! Leave Dragonborn, I will allow you one more night in my city but after that you must leave." He got off his throne and went through the door that led upstairs. We got out of the palace and went inside Candlehearth."Damn! I hate Ulfric, he's insufferable, arrogant, piece of shit!" Hadvar by hearing this took it that I needed to be left alone to fume about this."I need tell Paarthurnax to keep the Dov out of Ulfric's Skyrim.

I got up rather suddenly from my sleep, looking up I deduced it was probably dawn._ No nightmares, good, _I thought. After eating the breakfast made by Lydia I went outside planning to visit some friends. I began walking towards the wind district when I was stopped by Olfrid Battle-Born."Dragonborn I would like to invest in you to keep my family "healthy".", he whispered in my ear trying to slip a small coin bag into my pocket."Olfrid I will take no part in your scheming. If you keep this up I will inform General Tulius that you are fine without any assistance and then tell Vignar a little white lie. Don't ever try to bribe me again.",I whispered back. He scurried off quickly to the inn like the rat he is. I continued my way up to Jorrvaskr, where I was sure to be greeted with songs, stories, and mead. Upon entering I was greeted by the sight of the Companions eating their breakfast."Hail Harbinger!" Smiling I took my seat among them but ate naught since I had already had breakfast. After the meal was done they all got up to train or do jobs, except for two. Vilkas looked at me and said,"So your back. Look I'm going to cut to the point here, I think the Silver Hand is still active and they might have found a partner to help them in their war against us" I gripped the edge of the table as I remembered what those bastards did,_Kodlak's dead body with a pool of blood around it, my feeling of hopelessness believing Kodlak will not enter Sovngarde. _"How do you know?" "There has been rumors of a organized bandit group mustering at Morvunskar." "Well before we act we're going to wait for Aela, she'll want to come and we may need her. Who else is coming?" "Just the Circle." he responded._ So just me, Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela. Good. _"How long do we have to wait for Aela?" he asked. "About a day, she should be back by then" Nodding he stood up and went outside to train the whelps with Farkas behind him. _Who are you allied with, who would be allies with a gr-._ It came to me two organizations would, the Vigilants of Stendarr and the Dawnguard.


End file.
